Understanding and love of father and sons
by CID Daya's lover
Summary: To know the story please peep in
1. Chapter 1

**Hi 👋 friends, silent readers, readers and reviewers, I have a 🆕 story so I hope you like it**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Introduction :-**

 **Pradyuman Satam** \- ACP of CID Mumbai. Married to Uma and father of three sons

 **Uma Satam** \- Uma is a housewife and mother of three sons.

 **Jai Satam** \- Elder son of Pradyuman and Uma. Jai runs a restaurant of his own which his father doesn't like it. Jai has a secret life too. Jai loves his family very much but he loves his brothers the most.

 **Abhijeet Satam** \- Middle son of Pradyuman and Uma. Abhijeet works in CID as Senior Inspector. Loves both of his brothers very much.

 **Daya Satam** \- Last son of Pradyuman and Uma. Daya works in CID as Senior Inspector. Loves both of his elder brothers very much.

 **Diya Satam** \- Jai's wife and Jai's school friend and best friend of Jai. Diya supports Jai in his every decision and helps Jai in his restaurant as much as possible.

The CID team also in this story

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Understanding and love of father and sons**

In a house 🏡, Uma was cooking breakfast for her husband and her two sons. At 7:30am 🕢 the breakfast was served and Pradyuman sit on his place and ask

Pradyuman - Where is Daya and Abhijeet?

Uma - They must be coming

After few minutes later, duo sit in their place and have their breakfast. Duo and Pradyuman were talking about a case they were handing. Uma was quietly listening to everything and she was thinking about her elder son. It has been four years since she seen him or talked to him. Uma comes out of her thoughts when and see her worried husband and Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Are you 🆗?

Uma - I am 🆗! What is wrong with me?

Pradyuman - You did not have even touch your breakfast or answering any of my questions

Uma - I am 🆗! What were you asking?

Pradyuman - I was asking if you would be interested to go out with us for shopping, lunch and movie, this weekend

Uma - No Pradyuman. I have work in the house 🏡

Duo understand her and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - It's 🆗 maa.

Daya - What work maa?

Uma - Next week guest coming to our house 🏡 so I have to clean the house 🏡

Pradyuman - Why is coming?

Uma - My college mates and friends

Pradyuman - 🆗! I will leave for headquarters now

Duo and Uma - Bye 👋

Pradyuman went to headquarters. In the house 🏡. Duo see their mother and Uma say

Uma - Don't I have the right to think about your elder brother

Daya - Maa, bhaiya will be alright wherever he is

Abhijeet - Daya is right

Uma - I know that but it been four years now and he did not call or message. I even do not know what he is doing for living or even if my son is alive or not.

Abhijeet - Wherever bhaiya is, he is alright

Uma - I hope the same

Daya - I am worried about others

Uma and Abhijeet - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Daya - Wherever bhaiya is living right now, others have danger because he can't stop getting into trouble and they would be extremely exhausted by his problems making, jokes, boldness and teasing

Uma and Abhijeet laughs 😂 😂 and Uma say

Uma - True, your bhai can't stay out of trouble and his jokes, boldness and teasing are unbearable

Duo got relaxed seeing their mother laugh like that and they went to CID beauro. In a restaurant, a guy was arranging everything for opening his restaurant in 🔟 minutes. His assistant comes to him and say

Assistant - Sorry Jai bhaiya, I got late

Jai see him with a smile 😀 and say

Jai - It's 🆗 Bagha. How is Bawri?

Bagha - She is always happy.

Jai - Good. Bagha, please open the resturant, I have to check on Diya

Bagha - 🆗 bhaiya (smiling ️)

Jai went to his house which was top of his restaurant. Jai enter his room and see Diya was still sleeping 😴 peacefully so he went to make breakfast for her and himself. After half an hour later, Jai sits on the bed and see Diya with love and Diya ask

Diya - What are you looking at me my handsome husband?

Jai - I did not know that you were awake

Diya keeps her head on his lap and opens her eyes 👀 and see Jai with a smile 😀. Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and then her head and say

Jai - Very good morning meri jaan

Diya - Good morning to you too baby

Jai - Coffee or tea 🍵?

Diya - Tea 🍵 but before that let me go get refresh

Jai - 🆗!

Jai help her to sit on the bed and ask

Jai - Need my help in the bathroom or manage yourself?

Diya - I will call you when I need you

Jai kiss on her head and Jai carry her and makes her sit on her wheelchair and lgoes to kitchen to make tea 🍵 and arrange breakfast.

 **(Sorry 🙏 🙇 forgot to say that Diya is handicap but she helps Jai as much as possible in professional and personal life!)**

After 🔟 minutes later, Jai went to bathroom and knock on the door 🚪 and ask

Jai - Diya, do you need anything?

Diya - No, I am 🆗ay!

Jai - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes

Jai sit on the bed and reading newspaper 📰. After 20 minutes later, Diya comes out of the bathroom and see Jai and smile and ask

Diya - Anything interesting on the newspaper 📰? (drying her hair with towel)

Jai - Nothing much than sports news was interesting and some crime news (still reading the newspaper 📰)

Diya - Jai, where's my hairdryer?

Jai - I don't want you to use it anymore

Diya - Don't say that you put it in the trash bin (seeing him in mirror)

Jai - I don't do that

Diya - Then?

Jai - I gave it to Annie because she wanted one and I gave it for 🆓

Diya - I can't believe that you gave it to her and that also 🆓

Jai - She is running a salon so needs it more than you

Diya - Now, how will I dry my hair?

Jai sit on the bed behind her and take a 🆕 towel and start to drying her hair with it and say

Jai - Like this

Jai dry her hair and smell her hair and ask

Jai - Strawberry 🍓 this time?

Diya - I am still angry 😡 on you

Jai - I did not like you getting hurt by any chance and if you need it that much then I will surely buy you a 🆕 one

Diya - When are you going to see your parents and talk to them about everything?

Jai see her in the mirror and say

Jai - I don't know but when the right time comes, it will jsoo/happen what should happen. Come on lets have our breakfast

Jaiya have their breakfast and tea 🍵 and went to the kitchen by other side and help the staffs with everything. In the CID beauro, duo were working on their computer 💻 and they were thinking about their elder brother. Daya got a message from his informer and the CID team went to catch the criminal. While the CID team was chasing the criminal, the criminal enter Jai's restaurant and takes a knife 🔪 from a table and the CID team enter the restaurant and the criminal got hold of Diya and keep the knife 🔪 on her neck and say

Criminal - Don't come near me or else I will surely kill her

Abhijeet - Let her go Ranga

Jai see everything and immediately make a decision and off the lights of the restaurant and the Ranga got his chance and push Diya but Bagha catch Diya on time and the Ranga runs 🏃 out of the restaurant and Jai runs 🏃 behind Ranga after on the lights of the restaurant. The CID team runs 🏃behind Ranga. Ranga goes to hide out spot and hide in a incomplete construction building and takes his gun 🔫 from a hidden place and hide behind a pillar. Jai went in the construction building and Ranga though it was CID team and start to shoot. Jai takes out his gun 🔫 from his pant 👖 pocket and say

Jai - Ranga come out or else

Ranga comes out of the hiding place and see Jai and ask

Ranga - Or else what would you do? Catch me and give me to CID

Jai - I am not that type of person. I finish my target on the spot and the CID team would not know who killed you

Ranga - What do you mean?

Jai - Right now the half of the CID team would be searching for you and the other half would be chasing your younger brother. When the half of the CID team finally find you, you would be died and your younger brother would be crying 😢 😭 in the hospital 🏥 when he sees you died

Ranga - So you are that justice guy who is killing the criminals and never leaves a evidence or murder weapon

Jai - That is me and you will be last person to know about this so bye bye forever now

Jai didn't give Ranga a second to think and Jai shoot at him on the head and chest. Ranga died immediately and Jai put his gloves and takes out bullets out of Ranga's body and erase all his evidences and went back to his restaurant. The half of the CID team was chasing Ranga's younger brother Mohan. Daya somehow caught Mohan and was about to slap Mohan but Mohan smile evily and spray pepper spray in Daya's eyes and runs 🏃 away. Daya screams in pain and Abhijeet stop beside Daya and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Sachin and Vivek catch Mohan, I don't him to escape from us

Sachin - 🆗 sir!

Sachin and Vivek runs 🏃 behind Mohan. Freddy and Abhijeet were worried about Daya and trying to calm Daya. Abhijeet see Freddy and say

Abhijeet - Freddy buy water from the store

Freddy went to buy water. Daya say

Daya - Abhijeet my eyes are burning and I can't open my eyes

Abhijeet - Daya please try to relax

Daya - Abhijeet please do something

Freddy comes with a bottle of water and Abhijeet splash water on Daya's face. Daya say

Daya - Abhijeet I can't open my eyes and it is burning when I try to open my eyes

Abhijeet - Freddy get a taxi 🚕, I am taking Daya to hospital

Freddy - Let me also come with you

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Freddy got a taxi 🚕 and they went to hospital 🏥 and Abhijeet called Pradyuman and told him about Daya. In the hospital 🏥, Daya was quitely laying on the bed and listening to music 🎶! Abhijeet and Pradyuman were talking to doctor. Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - How is Daya?

Doctor - I can't surely say anything right now

Abhijeet - Can he see?

Doctor - I can't say anything properly right now and let us hope that he did not have any infection in his eyes

Pradyuman - 🆗!

Pradyuman and Abhijeet went to Daya's ward. When they entered the ward, Daya immediately ask

Daya - Can we go now?

Pradyuman - Be quite and listen to your music 🎶

After few minutes later, the rest of the CID team come to Daya's ward and ACP Pradyuman ask

ACP Pradyuman - Any news about Ranga?

Shreya - Sir, someone killed him

Trio - What? (shocked 😲)

Purvi - Yes sir and Dr. Salunke was saying that the bullets are missing and there was no sign that someone was with him in the abandoned construction building

ACP Pradyuman - What about Mohan?

Sachin - We caught him sir and he is in jail right now

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗!

Vivek - How is Daya sir?

Daya - I am 🆗 but no one is letting me go

Abhijeet - Daya, you could not open your eyes so sit quietly

Daya - Did you tell maa?

Pradyuman - Why, do you want me to be in trouble (teasing)

Daya - Either way she is going to find out so why not tell her in the first place

Pradyuman - No one is telling your mother about this or else she will keep worrying about you

After an hour later, the doctor was checking Daya and say

Doctor - Which I was afraid should not happen it happened

Freddy - What doctor?

Doctor - Daya's eyes is infected so we have to treat it soon or else he may go blind

Daya - What? (shocked 😲)

Doctor - Yes!

Pradyuman - Doctor you start your treatment

Daya - No, I don't want

Abhijeet - Daya, listen to me and calm down and relax and let the doctor do his job

Daya - No, I don't want

Pradyuman - Daya stop acting like a small kid

Daya - I don't want it and it is my first and final decision (stubborn)

Freddy went out of Daya's ward and call 📞 someone. After few minutes later, a voice say

Voice - Rahul let Daya go and I will make him understand

Everyone see a person standing in Daya's ward and trio gets shocked 😲 to see the person and Freddy was happy that person.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Will Daya let the doctor to do his job or not? Who did Freddy call 📞? Who is standing in Daya's ward? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Do review who do you think is that person is? 😉**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

Pradyuman - Jai (shocked 😲)

Jai enter the ward and ask

Jai - What is the problem here?

Rahul - Daya has infection in his eyes and he is not listening and is not letting me to treat him

Jai - You go for your rounds now and when you return back, Daya will be ready for the treatment

Rahul - 🆗!

Rahul went for his rounds in the hospital 🏥. Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - What are you doing here? (angry 😡)

Jai - I am here for my younger brother Daya.

Jai sit on the bed and Daya immediately hugs Jai and say

Daya - I miss you very much big boss

Jai - I miss you very much too bhaaloo

Abhijeet - You are so mean bhai

Jai see him and Abhijeet hugs him and say

Abhijeet - I missed you very much

Jai - I miss you very much too Atul

Daya - How do you know that I am here?

Jai - A caring person called me here and I was in the hospital 🏥 for a medical check up

Abhijeet - Everything is 🆗 with you? (worried)

Jai - Yes, just too much work. Now let me get back to you bhaaloo

Daya - I don't want it (childish)

Jai - Daya, you have to or else how will you see your favourite Tom 😺 and Jerry 🐁 and Shinchan cartoons. How will you play games with me on phone 📱 and mainly how will you see Ajay Devgan movies. How will you win all the car 🚙 racing with me and boxing too. Mmmhhh... I am really very much miss everything wifh you. Me and Atul will go to shopping, eat our favourite foods, play games, movies and mainly car 🚙 and bike racing and bhaaloo will sit alone in the house 🏡 and listen to his music 🎶 from my old radio 📻. Abhijeet will miss you very much in his life, marriage and mainly his kids life. Maa will miss seeing her youngest son marriage and kids. Poor Daya bear!

Daya - You are joking right? (scared)

Jai - Abhijeet do I joke when I have to be serious

Abhijeet - Nope!

Jai - Daya this is your life decision so take it very much carefully or else you will be alone rest of your life. Whom you want to marry also will think million times in her life (seeing Shreya but showing that he is looking out of the window) If she marry you then she will be home 🏡 and take care of you 24 hours and do you really want that to happen? For your wife it would be 🆗 but what would other people will think that you made her a slave more than a wife.

Daya - I don't want anything like that so make me alright very much soon

Abhijeet and Jai start to laugh at Daya and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - You should have seen your face... Bhai best way to scare him

Jai - Seriously Daya, I named you correctly

Daya - What? (confused 😕)

Jai and Abhijeet - Emotion fool (laugh 😂)

Jai - Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you until I am alive.

Suddenly the door 🚪 open and Diya enter the room and Jai say

Jai - Sorry Diya, I totally forgot about you

Diya - Whatever! What is going on here?

Jai - Nothing. Just making fun of Daya.. Got my reports

Diya - Yes and you are totally fine

Jai - Great! (smiling 😀)

Diya - I am waiting for you in the children's room

Jai - 🆗! I will be there after I finished with this big baby whom I call as my BFF and my youngest brother

Daya gets embarrassed and Jai and Abhijeet start to laugh 😄😄 again. Diya goes to children's ward. Rahul enter the room and ask

Rahul - Is he ready?

Jai - Yes, Daya is really ready now so start it before he could change his mind again

Jai was sitting on the bed and holding Daya's hand ✋ tightly and say

Jai - Take a deep breath and relax

Daya - 🆗 big boss!

Rahul puts his gloves and say

Rahul - Relax Daya and this would only take few minutes if you cooperate properly with me

Jai - Scare him more that all of my efforts go in vain

Rahul - Don't make me angry or else I will show it on your brother

Jai - If you do that, I will surely kill you and I would be in jail which I don't care because I don't have anyone as my family

Duo - Except us

Jai - True! (smiling 😀)

Rahul - Unbelievable... Now Daya cooperate with me

Daya - I will try my best

Rahul - Good

Rahul takes a injection 💉 from the nurse and Daya close his eyes and say

Daya - Start

Rahul - Open your eyes Daya

Jai - Daya relax and open your eyes

Daya - No!

Jai - Daya I told you every side effects of lens and now stop your drama and open your eyes or else I am going from here. I have lots of work to do and I am not 🆓 like you

Daya opens his eyes and Daya holds Jai and Abhijeet's hand very tightly and Rahul puts the medicine in Daya's one eye and say

Rahul - A week later I will put the medicine in another eye

Jai - 🆗!

Rahul - Jai, don't let him to stress and don't rub your eyes and eye drops

Jai - I will take care of everything

Rahul gives the eye drops and Jai say

Jai - My job here is done so I have to go now

Daya - Please stay big boss (childish)

Jai - No bhaaloo, I have to leave and take care of yourself and please don't trouble maa and put the eye drops on time. Atul, I am giving you this responsibility to you

Abhijeet - I will surely won't disappoint you

Jai was about to go out of the room and Jai see Freddy and say

Jai - Freddy, I told you to delete my number

Freddy - I can't do that mistake sir because I did not do what you said and now you are here when we really need you

Jai - Don't call me sir

Freddy - I like to call you sir and it will never change no matter what other people say about you

Jai smile and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Never come back

Jai - When my brothers need me, I will be there for them

Jai went to children's ward. In Daya's room, Pradyuman see duo and ask

Pradyuman - How can you both still have connection with him? angry 😡)

Abhijeet - He is our brother and you know that we are CID officers just because he sacrificed his job

Pradyuman - You three of you know that he is a desdroh

Daya - He is innocent and we proved it to you

Pradyuman - He is a desdroh and that's all and I don't want you two going and seeing him again or else never come back home and stay with him

Duo - 🆗 papa

At night 🌃, Jai was arranging and preparing everything for tomorrow. Diya comes and ask

Diya - What happened in the hospital 🏥?

Jai - Daya's eyes got infected so I have to be there for him

Diya - I am asking about your father?

Jai - Nothing much happened expect rude and anger as usual

Diya - Tomorrow we have a very busy day

Jai - True. Time to sleep

Jaiya went to their house 🏡 and sleep 💤 😴. After few months later, it was Pradyuman and Uma's wedding anniversary and duo made plans for their parents and made them to go to a restaurant. Jai see his parents and gets shocked 😲 and surprised.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **How will Pradyuman will react when he comes to know that he has come to Jai's restaurant? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

Jai see his parents in his restaurant for the first time. Diya ask

Diya - Everything 🆗?

Jai - Maa and papa are here

Diya - Go and meet them

Jai - I can't face them. I am still desdroh in front of my dad and I can't see my maa crying on their special day

Diya - Jai, you are their son so they would be proud of you when they come to know that this is your successful business so go and take their order

Jai - No, I can't do it. Bagha you go and take the order and I want everything to be perfect for them

Diya - Jai please do it for me or else don't talk to me

Jai - 🆗, I will do it

Jai takes deep breath and see his parents and say

Jai - Here goes nothing

Jai goes to Pradyuman's table with a smile 😀 and serve them medium hot water and give them the menu cards 🎴 and say

Jai - Good evening sir and ma'am, my name is Jai and tonight 🌃, I am going to be your waiter for this evening. (smiling 😀)

Uma and Pradyuman see Jai and get shocked 😲. Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - You are waiter here?

Jai - For your table, I am the waiter. What would you like to order?

Uma - I will take sweet corn 🌽 vegetables soup

Pradyuman - I will take tomato 🍅 and bread crums

Jai smile and write 📝 the order and ask

Jai - Anything else?

Uma - Watermelon 🍉 lemon 🍋 and mint juice

Jai - 🆗! You sir?

Pradyuman - Nothing for me

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to kitchen and say the order and say

Jai - I need this table's order to be tasted before it's served

Stuff - 🆗 bhai

Diya smile and say

Diya - Everything will be just fine

Jai see his parents and smile 😀. After 5 minutes later, Jai serve the soups and juice and say

Jai - If you need anything please call me

Jai went to see other customers. Uma say

Uma - Pradyuman please talk to him

Pradyuman - Stop it Uma

Uma - He is our son and please stop thinking him as desdroh and think him as our son

Pradyuman - Uma please stop it or else I will surely get out of here and you know me very well

Uma - I want my son back to me

Pradyuman - Uma

Uma - Do whatever you want to do. I'm not arguing with you about anything now

They start to have their soup. Pradyuman was continually seeing Jai without Jai's notice and feeling proud of his son but he did not show it. Diya was watching everything from kitchen and smiling to herself. Jai went to Pradyuman's table and ask

Jai - What would you like to have for starters?

Uma - Let's have vegetable papad

Pradyuman - 🆗

Jai went to kitchen and place the order and say

Jai - Don't put onions on the papad

Bagha - Why no onions?

Jai - My parents do not eat that much onions like me and my brothers

After Jai serve the vegetable papad, Pradyuman and Uma smile and see Jai. Jai was busy cleaning a table and Uma say

Uma - He did not change even a bit

Pradyuman did not say anything. After few minutes later, Diya see Jai was sweating and ask

Diya - Are you 🆗?

Jai - Getting wet in rain is affecting me now

Diya - Bagha, you take care of Jai's parents and Jai let's go and you don't look good

Jai - I am fine so let me finish my work and Bagha can take care of closing

Diya - Jai, your face is red and you are sweating

Jai - I will finish it, I can't ruin it for them no matter what

Jai drink some water and wipe his sweat and went to continue his work. Bagha went to see Jai's other tables. Uma see Jai and gets worried about him because she can say that Jai is not well and he is pretending to be 🆗. Pradyuman see Jai and gets dissappointed because he can say that Jai was having a fever by his look and he was breathing heavily. At 🔟pm 🕙, all the customers were gone expect Pradyuman and Uma. Jai clean up the last table and Bagha ask

Bagha - Bhaiya would you like something to drink or eat?

Jai - No. You go home 🏡 now, Bawri would be waiting for you

Bagha - Tomorrow, I will come soon and open the restaurant

Jai - You come on your regular time. I will manage everything until you come. Now you go home 🏡 and don't worry about me because I am fine now

Bagha - I will finish the last customers and go home 🏡

Jai - I will take care of them myself so go home 🏡. If I need anything I will call you

Bagha - 🆗! If you need anything please do let me know

Jai - Bagha (angry 😡)

Bagha - 🆗, I'm leaving. Bye 👋 bhaiya

Jai - Bye 👋 (smile 😀)

After 5 minutes later, Jai serve Pradyuman and Uma's dinner with a smile 😀 and Jai was about to leave them alone when Uma hold his hand and say

Uma - Sit with us and have dinner with us

Jai - I have work to do

Uma - Won't you listen to your own mother

Jai see her with love and say

Jai - I really have work to do in the kitchen and I can't go against the rules

Uma - Please beta, I don't know will I ever be able to see you again so please

Jai kiss on her head and hug her and say

Jai - I love you very much Maa but I can't go against my own rules just because you are my mother so forgive me and do not worry about me

Jai was about to go to kitchen when suddenly Pradyuman holds Jai's hand very strongly and say

Pradyuman - Sit and eat with us and I don't want to hear another word from your mouth (without seeing Jai)

Jai take a chair 💺 and sit. Uma smile at Pradyuman and she serve for both of them and herself. Diya was seeing everything from kitchen and smiling in happiness 😀. Jai was not touching anything and seeing his parents with a smile. Uma see him and ask

Uma - Everything 🆗 beta?

Jai - Yes maa

Uma - Then why are you not eating anything?

Jai - I am very much happy that you and papa are here in my restaurant and eating

Pradyuman - If I know this is your restaurant I would not been here in the first place

Jai was hurt with his father's words but he could see how much Pradyuman was loving his food which he made for them. Uma say

Uma - Jai, you eat first

Jai - I am happy thar you both here

Suddenly the restaurant door open and Dr. Salunke and Tarika enter the restaurant and Dr. Salunke was shocked 😲 to see Jai. Tarika and Jai hug each other and Jai ask

Jai - How are you?

Tarika - I am great as always but you look weak and tired

Jai - I am 🆗

Jai hugs Dr. Salunke and say

Jai - I missed you very much Salu uncle

Salunke hugs him and say

Salunke - I missed you too Jai

They separated from the hug and Salunke check Jai and gets angry and ask

Salunke - Again got wet in rain?

Jai did not say anything and Salunke and Tarika check him and and put a injection 💉 and give him some medicine and say

Salunke - Take the medicines on time and take a good rest

Jai - 🆗! Do you want something to drink or eat?

Tarika - We finished our dinner.

Jai, Salunke and Tarika sit on separate table and talk for long time and Tarika and Salunke makes Jai to eat his dinner. Pradyuman and Uma were having their dinner with a smile because they know that Jai can't deny Tarika and Salunke wish and order. Pradyuman knew Jai is attached to someone people only so when he to know Jai's health is not so good, he immediately message Salunke and Tarika and send address of the restaurant because he know that Jai is very much careless with his health. Jai ask

Jai - How are your and Abhijeet's relationships going?

Tarika - 🆗! Tell me about your life

Jai - I still the same guy with little bit of change which is my own restaurant

Salunke - Love life or recent dating? Dating or still single?

Tarika - I saw you with a girl but on social media your relation is saying single

Jai - When did you see me with the girl?

Tarika - Few days ago in vegetable market

Jai - Single girl so my social media relationship is single... Just kidding... She is Bawri and she is wife of Bagha. Bagha is my restaurant's manager and waiter

Tarika - Dating a married girl

Jai - Yes, I have been dating her for four years now and she married Bagha three years ago and Bagha knows about our relationship and he is totally fine with it

Salunke - Poor Bagha

Jai - Just joking... Bawri and I always to market to get things for restaurant.

Tarika - Any girl in your life?

Jai - No

Salunke - Any other plans in life?

Jai - Just living my life in my way. In four years, my restaurant has been top 🔟 restaurants now. I travel around the world 🌍 when I am 🆓 or business matters

Salunke - How many restaurants do you have now?

Jai - Six or seven

Tarika - Where?

Jai - Mumbai, Chennai, Delhi and Shirdi

Tarika and Salunke - WOW!

Pradyuman and Uma were listening to everything they were talking. Salunke ask

Salunke - When are you planning to get married?

Jai - After Daya and Abhijeet marriage and I don't want to get married without my parents permission and blessing

Tarika - Where do you live?

Jai - Up. Down restaurant and up my house

Salunke - Food?

Jai - Remains or I will cook myself

Pradyuman - Salunke let's go, it's getting late

Salunke - 🆗!

Tarika, Salunke, Pradyuman and Uma went home. Diya helps Jai. In Jaiya's room, Diya lay on Jai and ask

Diya - Why did you tell them lie?

Jai - I can't really risk anything on you

Diya - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams baby

Jai - Same to you too jaan

Jaiya sleep 💤 😴 very much soon. In Pradyuman's car 🚙, Salunke say

Salunke - Pradyuman you should be happy and proud to a son like Jai

Tarika - I accept with papa

Pradyuman - You always accept whatever your papa say

Salunke - Pradyuman, you should call him back home now.

Pradyuman - I don't want desdroh in my life and family

Uma - Stop calling him that. My son proved he is innocent so stop calling him that

Pradyuman - Why did he do it in front place that he is alone now

Uma - No use of arguing with you and him.

Salunke - Uma bhaabhee please relax and Pradyuman stop talking about Jai like this... Remember that he is your son and he is innocent and he did everything with a good reason

Pradyuman - You all keep supporting him forever!

Tarika - Come on Pradyuman uncle, you also know that he is innocent and he would do anything for CID but not anything like that

Pradyuman drop Salunke and his daughter in their house 🏡 and was driving to his house 🏡. Pradyuman see his angry 😡 wife and say

Pradyuman - Uma, I know that what I am doing is unfair but I am scared that something would happen to you, Abhijeet and Daya.

Uma - You say that you are not satisfied and happy that Jai is a successful businessman and owner of his own resturant

Pradyuman - I am very much proud and happy for him because I am his father. I don't want anything happen to you guys because of him. Uma, try to understand me please

Uma - You try to understand me. It's been four years since I seen him and you don't want any of us to see him or talk to him

Pradyuman - I don't want anyone to get hurt because of him. Already his life is in danger

Uma - What do you mean? (shocked 😲)

Pradyuman - Yesterday I went to headquarters then I saw Jai with Chitrole and Chitrole was saying that his life was in great danger and he had to be very much careful and they don't know who is behind Jai

Uma - Can't you do anything to keep him safe?

Pradyuman - I don't think so. I talked to Chitrole about it and he said to stay away from Jai

Uma - Will I see Jai again?

Pradyuman - I don't know

Pradyuman and Uma went to their room and changed their clothes and sleep 💤 😴! Few weeks later, the whole CID team and family were in Jai's restaurant for a celebration. Jai was working with last closing stuffs. Bagha and Bawri serve juice and starters, Jai say

Jai - Bagha, you and Bawri go and sleep, it already very much late

Bagha - No bhaiya, today I want to know about you more

Jai - 🆗! Tell Ramesh to open the restaurant tomorrow morning

Bagha - I already told him about it

Jai - Where is Diya?

Bawri - Didi is coming

Tarika - Jai, are you still in contact with her

Abhijeet - Bhai, you both should marry each other because you both look lovely as a couple 👫

Daya - I accept with Abhijeet

Jai was about to say something but stop because they hear a small baby 👶 crying 😭 and Diya come with a little baby 👶 and gives the baby 👶 to jail and say

Diya - Have your daughter, tonight 🌃 it is your duty to take care of her and I say she wants only you not me

Jai - Don't say anything like that... My baby girl loves both of us the same

Diya - Yeah, after coming to you, she stopped crying immediately

Jai see his daughter Viva and smile and ask

Jai - Looks like you missed your papa

Viva - Papa (hugs Jai)

The CID team was shocked 😲 to see this. Viva see the CID team and say

Viva - Big family (smiling 😀)

Jai see his family and see his daughter Viva and say

Jai - Yes, big family

Daya - Big boss, who is that little girl? (seeing Viva)

Jai - My 2 years old daughter

Abhijeet - She looks like 6 months old baby

Tarika - Who is that girl married you?

Jai - Diya and Viva is my and Diya's daughter

Salunke - When did you both get married?

Jai - Three years ago

Duo - Why you did not tell us about this?

Jai - I was waiting for the right time

Pradyuman - Why did you lie to us?

Jai - I just wanted some time to completely accept my life like you always used to say always take your time to accept the situation and accept it as soon as possible.

Uma - When were you going to tell us about this?

Jai did not answer the question and keep seeing her face and say

Jai - I don't know

Suddenly the door open and DCP Chitrole enter the restaurant and DCP Chitrole ask

DCP Chitrole - Jai what is your answer?

Jai - Same maamu. I am not going to join it back. I am very much happy with my life

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Why DCP Chitrole is in Jai's restaurant? What Jai has to join back? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kushi abhi** \- I will try to post the last chapter of sacrifice as soon as possible. It is getting delayed because I am keep changing the story so I promise you that I will try to post the last chapter of sacrifice as soon as possible.

 **Thanks for reviews  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

Suddenly the door open and DCP Chitrole enter the restaurant and DCP Chitrole ask

DCP Chitrole - Jai what is your answer?

Jai - Same maamu. I am not going to join it back. I am very much happy with my life

DCP Chitrole - Is this your first and final decision?

Jai - Yes! I can't risk my family for your wish (stubborn)

Viva - Dadu (happily 😁)

Chitrole - Hey Viva, dadu missed you very much

Viva - Me too

Chitrole takes Viva from Jai and say

Chitrole - Jai, think about it and it is for your own good

Jai - I can't after what happened with me, I am not going to be in that place again

Chitrole - I am saying this for your own goodness

Jai - Then who will manage my work here?

Diya - Me! (excited)

Jai - I don't like the idea and I am not going to do what you say (seeing Chitrole)

Chitrole - Do it for Viva sake

Jai - Don't put my daughter in this stuff

Chitrole - Viva would you like to see your papa in police officer 👮?

Viva - Yes (happily 😀)

Chitrole - See!

Jai - It's not funny. I am happy with my life now and don't spoil Viva with my cop stories

Chitrole - Viva wants to see you in cop job back so from monday you and your assistant will join back so bye 👋 for now

Jai - How many days as cop?

Chitrole - Forever!

Chitrole gives Viva to Diya and Chitrole kiss on his younger sister (Uma) and went off. Jai was in total shock 😲 and he was standing quietly. After few minutes later, Jai ask

Jai - Did he just say forever?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - I am not going there again no matter what (stubbornly)

Diya - Why?

Jai - I quit my job so I won't go there again

Viva - Papa be cop

Diya - Now majority wins

Jai - She does not know what she is asking for so don't encourage her

Daya - I would love to see you back in beauro

Jai - Shut up Daya

Abhijeet - Daya has a point

Jai - I am not going to go back to that place no matter what

Freddy - Sir it would be good if you come back

Jai - So that you can go home soon (teasing)

Tarika - I would like to work with you

Duo - We too

Salunke - Me too

Jai - Not me, I have enough work here and I can't leave my restaurant for cop job

Tarika - You are very much stubborn

Jai - Thank you for appreciating me

Satam family, Salunke, Freddy, Tarika and Diya - No one is appreciating you

Viva starts to cry 😭 and Jai immediately takes her from Diya and say

Jai - Thank you for scaring her and Abhijeet, Viva is not six months baby.

Diya - Have her to yourself

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Jai went to kitchen and make Viva to stop crying. Purvi ask

Purvi - Can I ask something?

Daya - Ask!

Purvi - Who is he and what are you guys talking about?

Abhijeet - He is Jai, my and Daya's elder brother. We are just teasing him

Shreya - What were you saying like if he comes back it will be very much fun and easy?

Pradyuman - Jai is a Ex-CID officer and he is very much talented in his work and no one can do like him

Purvi - Then why did he leave his job and started a restaurant?

Jai - My personal wish and my dream to open a restaurant

Shreya - Then what happened in the hospital 🏥 that day?

Jai - It's personal so please don't interfere in it and I am not going to join there no matter what you guys say

Viva - Be cop (angry 😡)

Jai - You don't know what you are asking for so be quite and time for you to eat your dinner

Viva - But...

Diya - Viva, your dad is right so let him take his decision

Viva - 🆗! (angry 😡)

Jai - What makes you angry?

Viva - I want to see you as cop

Jai - If you want me to dress like them then I can dress like them but not going to join my previous job so forget about it

Viva - Let me see how far can you go with your decision

Diya - Like father and like daughter

Jai and Viva see Diya and Diya say

Diya - I am saying the truth only

Bagha serve soup and Vivek ask

Vivek - Jai sir

Jai - Just Jai

Vivek - Jai, how many years did you work in CID?

Jai - 8 years

Tasha - Why did you leave CID?

Jai - I love cooking more than CID so I choose cooking

Tasha - I see all your recipes on YouTube and your blog every day and tried some of your recipes but it never came the same

Jai - It 🆗! I will help you out with that

Rajat - I see Viva's YouTube videos every day and whenever I am bored or 🆓

Viva - I am famous like daddy (smiling 😀)

Sachin - Why did you leave your house 🏡?

Jai - I did not want to disturb my family so I moved out of the house 🏡 and I stay here

Shreya - Where?

Jai - 🆙! Down restaurant and 🆙 is my house 🏡 and now Bagha and his wife is living with my family

Pradyuman was listening to everything very much quitely. Jai felt unusual quiteness in Pradyuman and Jai ask

Jai - Uma, what are you planning for your vacation to Delhi?

Uma - What vacation? What Delhi? (confused 😕)

Jai - If I join CID back, you have to take your husband on a vacation for a romantic you know (teasing)

Pradyuman - Jai, I really don't need any vacation if you are back in CID and stop teasing my wife and I don't want you to flirt with my wife

Jai - ooohhh look who is talking. What were you doing when I was in 🔟th class because of you, I was getting embarrassed because you were continuing flirting with my class teacher

Uma - Pradyuman (shocked 😲)

Pradyuman thought mar gaya and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Uma, Jai is lying

Jai - I have proof that you flirted with my teacher

Pradyuman - What? (scared)

Jai - Salu uncle

Everyone see Salunke and Salunke see Uma and say

Salunke - bhaabhee I don't know what to say

Jai - Say her the truth which you and papa did or else I will surely tell everything including papa's affair

Uma - What affair? Pradyuman who is she? (angry 😡)

Pradyuman - Uma, Jai is lying. I only love you

Jai - Papa don't lie. I still remember when you said that you were getting very much bored with maa and you wanted a change

Uma see Pradyuman with anger and ask

Uma - I can't believe that I married you

Uma went out of the restaurant and Pradyuman see Jai and say

Pradyuman - I will take care of you after I finish my business with my wife

Pradyuman went to Uma. In the restaurant, Jai was laughing and Diya say

Diya - Very bad... You shouldn't have done that to your parents

Jai - Don't the newbies need to know what type of officer I am

Diya - Are you rethinking about joining CID again?

Jai - Just thinking and I have to keep a person for you and Viva so that I can be relaxed in my work

Diya - I can handle anything and don't forget that once I was a cop too

Jai - I still remember it and will always remember it

Viva - Maa be cop too

Diya - Sorry sweety, I can't be a cop even if I want too

Viva - Why?

Diya - My legs are permanently paralyzed

Jai - If you want Diya to be a cop then she can be off duty cop

Diya - JAI!

Jai - Like you always used to do when I was working in CID after you left

Nikhil - Why did you leave CID? (seeing Diya)

Diya - Paralysed forever

Jaywanti - How many years did you work in CID?

Diya - Six years

The door open and Uma and Pradyuman enter and Jai ask

Jai - Mr. Satam, do you want more or less? (teasing)

Pradyuman - I remind you that I am your father. I told your mom about your illegal jobs before CID

Diya - What illegal jobs did you do?

Jai - Mostly it was for CID

Pradyuman - Drinks and drive and jail

Jai - I was bored and I wanted Tarika to have a life

Pradyuman - By putting her in trouble

Salunke - Which trouble?

Jai - School party. Tarika came as my girlfriend

Tarika - That night 🌃 I made a decision that I would never go anywhere with you

Jai - I had a lots fun with you (flirting and smiling 😀) I should never forget the dress you were wearing... Man, I wish I could see you again in that red short pants and black short top with little bit of makeup and best haircut. Seriously, I couldn't take my eyes 👀 off you

Tarika blushed 😳. Jai say

Jai - I could never forget that day.

Uma - Jai, remember that Salunke is also here

Jai - Salu, how many girls this year?

Salunke - 2

Diya - Not in front of Viva

Viva - I don't want to hear your boring talking

Diya - You are totally spoiling her (seeing Jai)

Jai - Someone has the guts to talk to you like me and prove to you that she is my girl

Diya - Yes, both of you are open dating

Jai - I was flirting with Tarika's mother whenever I had a chance

Salunke - My wife would love it and talked to me about it whenever you do it with her and I did not like it

Jai - Because you were jealous

Salunke - Yes

Everyone starts to laugh. Suddenly the door open and a guy enters the restaurant and Jai gets shocked 😲 to see the person and ask

Jai - Tum! (shocked 😲)

Person - Yes, me! I can't believe that you accepted it

Jai - I did not want to but now I don't have any choice so do you

Person - What do I say to my parents about that job?

Jai - I will take care of everything Arjun

Arjun - Will my mother accept it again and you know my mother very well

Jai - I said I will take care of everything so stop overreacting and what would you like to have?

Arjun - Just coffee or tea 🍵

Jai - I will get your strong coffee with extra sugar

Arjun - 🆗!

Arjun sit in a separate table and think about his skills and experience. 🔟minutes later, Jai sit with Arjun and ask

Jai - What are you thinking about?

Arjun - Shooting and rest

Jai - You have worked with me 7 years and I know that you are perfect with whatever you do so don't worry too much about it and by monday you will be ready for everything in CID. Just remember that you be ready at 6am 🕕 for our practice and shooting rage and call Raghav, Maya and Nisha too!

Arjun - 🆗!

Arjun drink his coffee and went home 🏡. Jai think what Arjun asked. Jai sit with others and ask

Jai - Papa, do you really think that I can be proper cop after a long break

Pradyuman - Yes but you have to be confident in your decision and everything. Good thing that you are calling all of your main officers you trained yourself.

Abhijeet - I can't wait to see you in CID again

Jai - I am still not sure about this matter

Uma - Why?

Jai - What if I mess up everything

Tarika - You are over thinking about it so take a chilling pill and enjoy your time with us

Jai - You are totally right

Pradyuman, Uma and Viva were getting along well and Jaiya was happy about it. After the dinner, Jai excused himself and went to beach. Pradyuman was going to go to beach when Uma stop him and say

Uma - Talk about him about coming home 🏡

Pradyuman - That is his wish

Uma - I want to be my granddaughter and Jai's family. Pradyuman I know that you also want the same thing so think about it. I would love to take care of my bahu and potee. Diya and Jai can't take care of Viva alone, they need us.

Pradyuman went to beach and see his son was sitting on his special rock and looking at the sky. Pradyuman beside Jai and ask

Pradyuman - What are you doing?

Jai - Counting the stars 🌟 ✨ and drawing with it

Pradyuman - You, Abhijeet and Daya would always used to do this whenever you come here at night 🌃

Jai - You and maa would go on a romantic walk whenever we brothers used to do this

Pradyuman - I would love to have you back in CID and my life

Jai - Me too and I know that you can't say anything to anyone except me

Pradyuman - Yes beta, you are right. I don't trust anyone except you

Jai - What brings you here? (Seeing Pradyuman)

Pradyuman - I need to talk to you

Jai - About what? (seeing the sky)

Pradyuman -You and your family coming back home 🏡

Jai - I don't want to hurt you guys

Pradyuman - I and your mother want to have fun with Viva and we would love to have Diya and Jai, I want my elder son and my best buddy back

Jai - I can't give guarantee about Viva's life and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Viva needs 24 hours care and medical care too.

Pradyuman - What is the problem with Viva?

Jai keeps his head on Pradyuman's lay and say

Jai - It's a rare thing, it's called **Primordial Dwarfism** or we can say that she is smallest girl in our family. Viva won't live long that is what the doctors say. It took me a few hours to get comfortable with it. I just wanted you and maa on that time. (crying 😢) When she was born she was only 11 inches and 2 pounds and the doctor said that she would die very much soon so we bought her home 🏡 but now she is everything for me and Diya. She is perfect in whatever she does

Pradyuman - I could see that you have taught her how to live her life happily

Jai - She taught me how to be happy with what I have. Viva is very much special for me and Diya. I wanted to tell you and maa about my marriage but I was scared that you would not come or you would insult Diya because of her handicap or about her family.

Pradyuman - I would never say anything about Diya because I always wanted her as your wife because you both were suitable for each other. Everyone used to say that you both were perfect as a couple 👫! First I hated it but now I am glad that you are settled in your life.

Jai - Are you not mad about that thing?

Pradyuman - Chitrole told me everything. I wanted you to come back but the way I talked to you was unfair and ashamed. I was scared that you started hating me as a father

Jai - That thing would never happen with us no matter what because we can't live without each other because we are best buddies. Now tell me about 🆕 bahu (teasing)

Pradyuman - My 🆕 bahu? (confused 😕)

Jai - Shreya

Pradyuman - I don't know anything about that. I want something for you

Jai - What?

Pradyuman - Come back home 🏡 and I want to see a proper marriage of my elder son

Jai - So you know everything

Pradyuman - I am your father so I should know everything about my three sons

Jai - 🆗! I will talk to Viva about it

Pradyuman - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Jai - Now let's go back to the restaurant. Tomorrow, I have important things to do

Pradyuman - I can't wait to see you back

Jai - I am still having a second thought about joining CID back so don't keep high hopes

Pradyuman - 🆗!

Jai and Pradyuman went to restaurant and the CID team went home 🏡. Jai was sitting on Viva's bed and reading her a story and Viva ask

Viva - What is your decision?

Jai - Still thinking about it

Viva - 🆗!. After the story, Jai ask

Jai - Viva, would you like to stay with dadu and dadi?

Viva - Yes but dadu should not disrespect you or else I will surely talk back

Jai - 🆗 so from monday can we move to your grandparents house 🏡?

Viva - Yes! (smiling 😁)

Jai smile 😊 and make sure Viva is sleeping 😴 💤 and went to his room and sit on the bed and kiss Diya on her head and say

Jai - We are moving to my parent's house 🏡 so get ready to live a 🆕 life

Diya - I can't wait to be in your family. (smiling 😀)

Jai - Me too! (smiling 😀)

Jaiya sleep 💤 😴. The next two ✌ days, Jai was totally busy and was stressed that once in a while, he would shout at his staff in the restaurant but the staff did not care about it because they know Jai very much well.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What Jai going to do? Will Jai join CID or not? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sammy** \- Thank you very much for your appreciation and I am glad that you like Jai's character

 **Thanks for reviews  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

On Monday, at Jai's restaurant, Jai was getting ready for beauro. He was feeling very much nervous. Diya was making breakfast and seeing Jai. She can say that her husband was very much nervous about his job and worried about her and Viva. Diya say

Diya - Jai everything is going to be just fine so stop worrying.

Jai see his wife and say

Jai - How can I not worry about you and Viva. How can I not worry about you guys after I got that letter!

Diya - Everything is going to be fine so stop worrying about us and have your breakfast

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya start to have their breakfast. At 7:30am 🕢, Viva comes to kitchen and sit beside Jai and say

Viva - Good morning papa

Jai kiss on her head and say

Jai - Good morning Viva

Viva - Are you ready for CID Senior Inspector Jai? (excited)

Jai - Yes but I really don't know if I am still senior inspector or junior

Diya - I am sure that you will be senior inspector only

Jai - Let's see that

Jai finished his breakfast and was taking his stuff and say

Jai - Diya by evening I will be here and then we can go to my house 🏡 so be ready when I come here

Diya - 🆗!

Jai kiss on Viva's head and Diya's cheek and say

Jai - Viva no troubling your maa and eat whatever you maa makes for dinner

Viva - 🆗! All the best 👍 and bye 👋 (smiling 😀)

Jai - Bye 👋

Diya give a spoonful of curd and sugar for good luck. Jai went to pick up his team members. First Jai went to Arjun then to Maya and then went to Raghav and at last he went to Nisha's 🏡. At CID beauro, everyone was working on their computer 💻. Jai and his team enter the CID beauro and say

Jai - Senior inspector Jai reporting on the duty sir

Arjun - Inspector Arjun reporting on the duty sir

Nisha - Inspector Nisha reporting on the duty sir

Raghav - Sub inspector Raghav reporting on the duty sir

Maya - Sub inspector Maya reporting on the duty sir

ACP Pradyuman - Welcome back Jai team. I am very much happy that you five ✋ are back in my team

ACP Pradyuman introduced everyone and give their badge and gun 🔫. Jai and his team got into work immediately. At lunch time, Jai went to his restaurant. In canteen, Raghav, Maya, Arjun and Nisha were talking to Freddy. Raghav say

Raghav - Everything has changed alot

Rest of the CID team sit with them and Maya ask

Maya - Salunke sir, you are still here? (shocked 😲)

Dr. Salunke - Why are you asking this?

Maya - You were saying that you were going to leave CID or going to get transferred somewhere else

Abhijeet - Maya, he keeps saying that on every case or whenever he is angry 😡 on us

Nisha - Lots of people have changed in CID.

Daya - What did you guys do after you left CID?

Maya - I was handling my parents business

Raghav - I was working in a supermarket in a mall

Arjun - I was working in a repair company

Nisha - I was working in a night 🌃 school 🏫, bank 🏦 and gym

Shreya - Why three job?

Nisha - Medical bills and insurance

Abhijeet - Why?

Nisha - My parents health were not so good for a long time

Freddy - What happened to them?

Nisha - Old age

Raghav - What is this case file 📂 about justice guy? (showing a file 📂)

Vivek - Someone is keep killing all the criminal and the justice guy does not leave any evidence

Maya - How can you say he is a guy, it can be a girl 👧 too

Purvi - A lady saw the justice guy from a distance

Nisha - Anything else?

Daya - No luck

Arjun - I think you are wasting your time and energy so close this case forever

ACP Pradyuman - Why do you say that?

Raghav - Because we know who is that justice guy is

ACP Pradyuman - Who is he and why is he doing this?

Voice - It's me

Everyone turns around and see Jai and ACP Pradyuman ask

ACP Pradyuman - You? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Yes me!

ACP Pradyuman - Why?

Jai - Maamu told me to do it

ACP Pradyuman - Does Diya know about this?

Jai - Yes and rest I will tell you when we are alone

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗!

Daya - Did you leave Diya and Viva in the house 🏡?

Jai - Yes! Dad, I need to talk to you about something very much important and personally right now

Daya - Big boss is everything 🆗?

Jai - I can't say anything properly right now

Jai and ACP Pradyuman went to ACP Pradyuman's cabin and ACP Pradyuman ask

ACP Pradyuman - Is everything 🆗 Jai?

Jai - I got this letter yesterday morning (giving the letter)

ACP Pradyuman take the letter and read it

 **Hi dear Senior Inspector Jai, it's been four years now and I think you should not have taken your job back as CID cop. I think you have forgotten the things I have told you to do and you did. You are totally going to regret your decision forever because I am going to harm your family and I am going to start it with your daughter Viva, if you can save her or else get ready to say goodbye to her forever.**

ACP Pradyuman - Who send this and when did you get it?

JJai - I don't know who sent it to me and yesterday morning I got this letter while I was cleaning the car 🚙

ACP Pradyuman - Is this person talking about your...

Jai - Yes, I did everything because of this person and this person is the reason for Diya's permanent paralysed and I have been trying to find out who is doing this and this person has been keeping an eye on our family for a long time and the person wants revenge but I don't why. I have checked every single records in CID and out of CID but no luck. I don't want to lose Viva by any cost and for that I will do anything even go against you

ACP Pradyuman - I know because I would do the same but remember that I am always here for you

Jai - I know dad

ACP Pradyuman - Now, did you have your lunch?

Jai - Yes. I had curd rice with lemon 🍋 and mango mix pickle and chips

ACP Pradyuman - Good that you had something. So what is your next plan?

Jai - I have to be careful with every step of my plan or else it can be dangerous for everyone

ACP Pradyuman - You are right

Jai - I will go and get back to my work on updating about cases and everything

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗!

Jai went to his desk and start his work. At 8pm 🕗, everyone went home 🏡 and Jai and trio were last in the beauro. Duo went to Jai's desk and see all case files 📂 on Jai's desk and Jai was interestingly reading and taking notes and was typing something on the computer 💻. Daya ask

Daya - What are you doing big boss?

Jai - Nothing, just checking on recent updates

Abhijeet - I think we should go home 🏡 now

Jai - Yeah, you both keep going, I am coming

Daya - Papa, bhai is not coming

Jai - Coming coming

Jai, duo and Pradyuman were packing for home 🏡.Suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai answer the call 📞 without seeing 🆔 number and say

Jai - Viva, we are coming home 🏡

Viva - 🆗 bye

Jai - Bye!

Jai see his brothers smiling at him and say

Jai - Let's go and stop smiling like that, it's creeping me out

Abhijeet - We never thought that you would get married and have kids

Jai - Just because I am not like you both that does not mean that I don't have a life and I don't live my life

Daya - When did you and Diya start to date?

Jai - In the car 🚙

Duo follow Jai. In the car 🚙, duo were continuing keep asking the same question but Jai was ignoring them and listening to music 🎶 from his phone 📱 in his headphone 🎧. Pradyuman was enjoying the moment because he missed it very much. Jai say

Jai - Quite for a while... Can't you both see I am driving

Duo sit quietly in the car 🚙 and with sad 😔 face. Jai see them in the rear view mirror and say

Jai - I will tell you when we get home 🏡

When they get home 🏡, Jai see his house 🏡 after four years. He smile and say

Jai - Home 🏡 sweet home 🏡!

Viva runs to Jai and Jai lift her in his arms and ask

Jai - How was your day my angel? (smiling 😀)

Viva - Awesome. I have lots of things to say and show

Jai - Lead the way my angel (putting her down)

Viva went inside the house 🏡 and Jai and trio follow her. When they enter the house 🏡, a dog 🐕 jump on top of Jai and Jai say

Jai - I missed you sooo much lucky

Lucky bark and lick Jai's face. Jai say

Jai - Calm down lucky boy. I am not going anywhere

Abhijeet - He missed you very much.

Daya - N

He never used to be himself and never had interest to play or eat with us

Pradyuman - Now his owner is back so he will be alright now

Jai - Come on lucky, go and play with your toys

Lucky went to Jai's room. Jai went to his room and change, while changing Jai see Diya was ironing his shirt and Jai ask

Jai - How was your day in the house 🏡?

Diya - Usual like every daughter-in-law has in her husband's family house 🏡

Jai - Diya, did maa say anything (worried)

Diya - Don't be rubbish

Jai - Then?

Diya - I feel uncomfortable here

Jai - Why?

Diya - I feel like I am useless here. I can't do anything without a help. I feel like I want to go back to our home 🏡

Jai - I will fix all of your problems in here and I have already started to renovate our resturant so we can't go there back now

Diya - Tomorrow dress is ready for your work

Jai - I would love have a little bit of your message

Diya - Already your body is paining Mr. Satam

Jai - No Mrs Satam, I am asking because I missed you very much today

Diya message Jai's neck, shoulder and head and Jai ask

Jai - Now do you feel useful Mrs. Satam

Diya - You know how to make me useful in your way Mr. Satam

Jai - Diya, I am still not sure what will happen

Diya - Jai, please relax and enjoy your message and try to forget about that letter

Jai - Are you not scared that we might lose our baby girl?

Diya - We both know that she is a complete fighter so I am not scared and who ever is having her is going to have hard time to manage her because she is just like you and the kidnappers would think 💯 times before kidnapping our daughter

Jai - True! (laughing 😄)

Diya - The kidnappers will not ask us money 💵 but give us money 💵 for handling her and they would surrender themselves to us (laughing 😄)

Jai - Very much true my jaan (laughing 😄)

Lucky sit on Jai's lap and Jai caring lucky, close his eyes and enjoying his wife's message. Few minutes later, Jaiya hear

Viva - Papa that is my place

Jai see his daughter and smile 😁 and say

Jai - Come here (showing his hand ✋)

Viva - No, that dog 🐕bite

Jai - Lucky won't bite you. He doesn't know you that is why he is acting like that

Viva - He did not do anything to maa

Lucky see Viva and runs to her and Viva runs away and Jai goes behind Lucky and Viva. Viva runs to Pradyuman and say

Viva - Dadu save me

Pradyuman left her and Jai catch up with Lucky and carry him and Viva gets scared and hugs Pradyuman. Jai - say

Jai - Viva, it's 🆗, he won't bite you. He gets excited whenever he sees someone or something 🆕 in the house 🏡. Lucky no boy, you can't chase her because she is your responsibility when I am not home 🏡

Lucky see him confused and Jai say

Jai - She is my daughter

Uma - Lucky has been chasing Viva whole day

Jai - No more chasing Viva

Daya - Lucky listen to your daddy or else he will surely get angry 😡 on you

Jai - Lucky, I give you the permission of spoiling Daya's room and reveal all of his secrets to me

Lucky bark happily and Jai lets Lucky down and Daya runs to his room and lock it. Abhijeet laugh at Daya's condition because Lucky never leave Daya in peace and always trouble Daya and spoil and take Daya's things and hides it where Daya can't find it or damage it that no one can ever recognize it except for Jai. Lucky comes back with a tore piece of something and Jai see it carefully and say

Daya - Chotu, your longllost teddy bear 🐻 whichI and Abhijeet gave you for your fourth birthday gift, is tore by none other than Lucky

Lucky runs out of the house 🏡. Viva was still scared and Pradyuman was calming her down and Jai say

Jai - Viva, Lucky won't chase you anymore

Viva - Viva don't like Lucky the doggy 🐕

Abhijeet - Lucky used to do the same when I was little kid

Jai - You would not like my another dog 🐩

Viva - How many dogs do you have in this house 🏡? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Two ✌. One is Lucky and another one is Blacky. Blacky is a biting dog 🐩 and he is very much rough to handle because of his previous owners because they badly treat him so he is rough and he is a police dog 🐩 nowadays

Pradyuman - Blacky is dangerous but when he is very much sweet and does not hurt anyone that much easily but you have to be careful when he is very much aggressive because he can be dangerous and scary. I used to get scared myself

Abhijeet - Where is Blacky?

Uma - CBI Officers took him for finding bombs and some young girls

Jai - Molesters case

Viva - Before any of your dogs 🐕🐩 comes back, can I show you my room?

Jai - Sure

Abhijeet - What about the story?

Jai - Weekend! (taking Viva from his father)

Jai went to Viva's room with Viva's directions and when Jai open the door 🚪 and got shocked 😲 to see the room.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Why Jai is shocked 😲 to see Viva's room? What is Jai's love story that he is going to say on weekend?  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

Jai went to Viva's room with Viva's directions and when Jai open the door 🚪 and got shocked 😲 to see the room. In Viva's room, the room was painted light and dark blue and dark blue side, there were stars ✨ 🌟 and moon 🌛and the light blue side, there were sun , clouds and birds 🐦 stickers on the wall. There was study table and beside it was a laptop and bookshelves with all thettypes of kids books 📚. There was a normal bed and there was a sofa and couches. There was big TV with speakers and video games 🎮. Jai say

Jai - I can't believe that my parents changed my workplace into your room (shock 😲)

Viva - Your room? (confused 😕)

Jai - Yeah, this room was my work room

Viva - What work would you do in your work room?

Jai sit on the bed and say

Jai - CID job and other various stuffs

Vivs - Like?

Jai - I can't say anything about it to anyone

Viva - 🆗! What story was chahu talking about?

Jai - My love life

Viva - I want to hear about it too (excited) because I have work to do

Jai - I will surely tell you on weekend

Viva - 🆗!

Jai - I will call you when the dinner is ready

Viva - 🆗!

Jai went to his room and sit on the chair 💺 and on his computer 💻 and Diya ask

Diya - What are you doing now?

Jai - Trying to find some information about the gang

Diya - Jai please try to forget about it

Jai - I can't, not until I get my answers for my questions

Diya - It's no use

Jai - I could try

Diya - I am going to help your mom with dinner

Jai - 🆗!

Diya went to kitchen and Jai was continually trying to find something about the gang but he was not having any luck. Pradyuman enter the room with two ✌ cups of coffee and ask

Pradyuman - Trying to finding about the gang (giving the coffee cup to Jai)

Jai - Yes, (drinking his coffee ) but still nothing. I don't know even the name of the gang

Pradyuman - They could have changed their names of the gang

Jai - Can be

Pradyuman - Try to remember anything about them, try to remember the smallest thing that can help us

Jai - I never seen anyone in that gang and Diya said that she saw a person with mask 🎭 in her last mission

Pradyuman - Anything else?

Jai - Nope! Who changed my work place into Viva's room? (fake angry)

Pradyuman - Your maa (naughtily)

Jai went to kitchen and call

Jai - Uma Pradyuman Satam

Uma - What? (seeing Jai)

Jai - How can you do this to me

Uma - What did I do to you? (confused 😕)

Jai - My room

Uma - I did not do anything to your room

Jai - My work room (angry 😡)

Uma see her husband was standing behind Jai and enjoying the show and Uma say

Uma - It was your papa's idea

Jai - Don't lie to me or else you know me very well

Uma - I am saying the truth

Daya - What is happening here?

Jai - What a surprise, I thought that you would not come out of your room until dinner (teasing)

Diya - Jai stop teasing your younger brother

Abhijeet - What is going on here?

Jai - I thought you were chatting with your Tarika ji (teasing)

Abhijeet - Don't change the question

Jai - Uma changed my work room into Viva's room (childish)

Duo - It was papa's idea to change that room

Jai - Trying to save mom

Duo - We are saying the truth

Jai see his dad and ask

Jai - Are they saying the truth big guy?

Pradyuman - I did not want you to stay in that room again because you always do that but I replaced the room near the storage room

Jai - 🆗! I won't forgive you easily for lying to me

Pradyuman - Let's see that how long you can be angry on me (teasing)

Jai went to his room and Uma say

Uma - Pradyuman, what are you planning to do with Jai?

Pradyuman - It's a father and son thing so you won't understand it

Pradyuman went to his room and takes a small gift 🎁 from cupboard and went to Jai's room and sit beside Jai and keep the gift 🎁 on the table and Jai see his dad with confusion 😕 and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Your maa gave it to me before you were born and I promised her that I would give it to you when you are getting married but I couldn't give it on that time so I am giving it to you now

Jai - What is in it?

Pradyuman - I don't know because she never told me about it. I am glad that you kept her name to your daughter

Jai - I remember when Abhijeet and Daya was born, you wished to have a daughter to keep mom's name just because you wanted to keep her alive by her name even when she is not with us right now. You really miss her

Pradyuman - I always miss her. I wish I knew that she didn't want to marry me in the first place

Jai - When did you come know about it?

Pradyuman - It's a long story

Jai - Say it! I want to know something about her. I have tried to find her but I can't find her

Pradyuman - You can't find her because she is dead very time ago

Jai - You never told me about it

Pradyuman - I was not ready to accept the truth

Jai - Did you love maa like you love Uma?

Pradyuman - Yes. Uma knows everything about your mother and she told me to tell you everything about your mother but I was ready and I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Uma, Abhijeet and Daya.

Jai - Does Abhijeet and Daya know about it? (hesitate)

Pradyuman - Yes, they know everything. I told them everything when you left the house 🏡

Jai - How did they react to it?

Pradyuman - They did not care about anything until you accept them as your best friends and brothers. Uma only married me because of you

Jai - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Pradyuman - I married Uma because I wanted you to have a mother

Jai - 🆗! Can you tell me about mom

Pradyuman - 🆗!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is the story of Jai's mother? What is in the gift 🎁?  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors  
**


End file.
